Strawberry Fields Forever
by Karhien
Summary: Steven takes Peridot and Lapis Lazuli to the strawberry fields, a once Gem battlefield from thousands of years ago. Hikaru's Birthday Present.


**Well, it's that time again where I write a fanfiction for my lovely dear friend, Karu-chan. Even though we didn't get to hang out much the beginning of the year, I still see Hikaru as a wonderful and valuable friend to have.**

 **So I had this headcanon after I watched Same Old World yet I needed a title. So I searched around songs about strawberry fields and the first thing I got was Strawberry Fields Forever by The Beatles. I listened to the song and I want it as the title. It helped me write this fanfiction and is a good song to listen.**

 **Now, I want to inform you guys that I was making this fanfiction before Steven's Summer Adventure (AKA Summer of Steven) and after Steven Universe's special, "In Too Deep." So if there's any misinformation, sorry about that. And if there's canon information from here, it's all coincidence. I hope everyone is watching and enjoying Steven's Summer Adventure.**

 **And happy Birthday, Karu-chan. You are a wonderful artist, friend, and person. And I am so happy that you're my friend. :)**

* * *

 _Let me take you down_

 _'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields_

 _Nothing is real_

 _And nothing to get hung about_

 _Strawberry Fields forever_

* * *

"Okay! Everyone ready?"

Lapis gives Steven a nod and a smile.

"Yes! I am ready to be warped to this once Gem battlefield, Steven." Peridot answers.

Steven hums and nods before he begins to concentrate and… warps. Lapis, Peridot, and himself to the strawberry fields.

Steven thought the strawberry fields would be interesting for both of his friends. Peridot said a few times to Steven that she would like more technology from Homeworld and the Crystal Gems did sort of broke her robot that one time. And Lapis would like to see more of Earth.

Luckily, Steven is the warp master and he got all of them there successfully!

Steven can smell the yummy strawberries before he opens his eyes. Hopefully, there's no more of those terrifying butterflies getting near or on his eyes.

"Woohoo! Still the warp master!"

"Actually, all Gems have the ability to warp place to place with the warp pads." Peridot informs. "But then again, you are a hybrid so I guess it is fairly impressive, Steven."

Steven smiles at Peridot. "Aw~, thanks Peridot."

"Huh…" Lapis says out, looking around the fields.

"Okay guys," Steven speaks out. "Pearl told me that this place was once a Gem battlefield and has a lot of weapons –and some parts from an upside down pyramid that exploded her, I think…"

"I see," Peridot says. "So there may be Homeworld Gem technology that I can use. Perhaps I can find something to fix the wall of the barn… Wow, thanks, Steven."

"You're welcome!" Steven responds. "Okay, follow me! I think I know where I can find some of them are. It's not that far, either! The explosion even made a big crater, too!"

Steven jumps off the warp pad and waltzes forward. Maybe he should have brought his ukulele with him.

Steven turns around and smiles at Lapis. "So, what do you think, Lapis? Cool place, right?"

Lapis Lazuli looks around and then shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, Steven. Maybe I need to look at this more…"

"You wanna follow me and Peridot or fly around alone?"

Lapis thinks a little and then smiles at Steven. "I think I'll follow you guys."

Peridot gives out a big smile at what Lapis said. And Steven smiles, too. It's really nice that Lapis is now giving Peridot a chance. Although, Steven needs to get a new tape recorder for Peridot. But luckily the tape looks fine so Peridot didn't lose any of her recordings or logs.

"Alright, let's go! To where the pyramid thing was!"

Steven does a little jog to lead the way. He slows down to walking and waves both of the Gems to follow him.

Steven wishes he'd brought his ukulele or his cheeseburger backpack. That way, all of them can do something while they're walking. Thankfully, Steven brought his phone with him. He brings his phone out and looks around at his apps. Then, he finds something.

"Hey Peridot, do you wanna take a quiz? I showed this to Amethyst but she never really finished."

"Of course! …What is it?"

"Well, it's called Which Crying Breakfast Friend Are You? You just find out what character you in the show, I got Sniffling Croissant."

"Show? You mean like Camp Pining Hearts?"

"Uh, not really. Crying Breakfast Friends is more of a cartoon focusing on characters with their emotions and sadness for each other."

Steven puts the quiz away before he gets out the official website of the show. He lets Peridot peek over his shoulder.

"See, this is their official site where you can see episodes, buy merchandise, and ask deep questions to the staff. And here are some of the characters. This is Spilled Milk, Weeping Egg, Pining Grapefruit, Crying Pear–"

"So, you capture this character or is this an Earth thing I haven't learned yet?"

Steven chuckles a little. "When you "get" a character, it's more like finding out who you relate the most."

"You mean like me and Lazuli?"

Steven takes a glance at Lapis Lazuli, who crosses her arms and gives a dull hum. Steven can't help but feel giddy at this.

Lapis Lazuli is giving Peridot a chance. Well, she is still hesitant and guarded around Peridot –but at least she isn't acting really hostile like last time. And she didn't deny what Peridot said. So in Steven's eyes, that's a good step for Lapis letting herself know Peridot more.

"Yeah, sort of like that. So you wanna take the quiz?"

"Eh, I suppose an activity of finding what fictional organic being I have most similarities to can "pass the time." Alright, I'm in."

"Okay, first question: Do you ever act without thinking?"

"Peridots are programmed and trained to think and build, Steven. But then again, I called Yellow Diamond a clod."

Steven takes that as a yes.

"Second question: Are you afraid of taking risks and trying new things?"

"Though I hypothesized that your planet is backwards, I am still learning and understanding and now, I'm a traitor to Homeworld. There are still things I haven't tried on this planet that I'm interested since this is my new home."

"Okay, I'll take that as a no."

"Peridot, are you taking this seriously?"

"Of course I am!"

Steven easily taps on the "Yes" button.

"Are you insecure about your relationships and how you're perceived by other people?"

Peridot blinks and stares at Steven. "Why would I be? I'm friends with all of you. And I'm still the great and lovable Peridot."

"Uh, I'll take that as a no." Steven drawls out. He looks back at Lapis. Thankfully, it doesn't look like she's bored as she keeps looking around the strawberry fields. Steven continues. "Do you get defensive when people ask you questions abou the feelins you prefer to keep hidden?"

"Eh… I don't think so since I have my tape—Holy smokes!"

Steven immediately smells the rather stinky and rotting strawberry mush before he looks up to see the rubbles. A few of said rubble have vines going through and around them. Steven can't help but tense a little and want to summon his bubble as he sees the butterflies around the mush parts. He really didn't like them on his eyes…

"Well, it looks like we're here." Steven says out loud as he puts away his phone. It looks like he can do the quiz later with Peridot. "Hopefully there's something you can use here, Peridot."

" _Psh!_ I used that clunky colony ship when I was trying to escape from you guys and this planet. I think I can easily find suitable Gem technology to use from here. …Though it looks like some organics are using a number of them already…"

Steven chuckles a bit and watches as Peridot waltzes around the rubble. Hopefully she finds what she's looking for and finds stuff to use for other things. He'll even help her carry the stuff if she's having trouble.

But when he takes a look at Lapis, she doesn't look well at all…

"Lapis? Are you okay?"

Lapis flinches before she turns her head to see Steven's worried and concerned look on his face. Her shoulders ease down yet her smile holds too much pain in it.

"Sorry, Steven. I just…" Lapis looks away.

"It's okay, Lapis. You don't need to tell me if you don't have to."

Lapis's lips form a thin line and she crosses her arms. Steven can hear an almost hum coming out of her.

"Hey, Steven!" Peridot yells out. "Where did you even find this place? I didn't see any records of its existence."

"Huh? Didn't one of your orb thingies went through here?"

"The flask robonoids were to assist me by repairing the Galaxy Warp. They're not the Red Eye that failed its mission in scouting Gems." Peridot explains. She grunts as she struggles to pick up one of the rubble up. "Though this may be—" _Ugh!_ "–Completely archaic to the technology Homeworld–" _Agh!_ "—Has, with the assistance of Pearl, I'm sure I can do—" _Oof!_ "– _Something_!"

After a few seconds of struggling, Peridot drops the rubble and pants out.

"Do you want help?"

"Yes, that would be nice." Peridot then smiles at Lapis. "Hey Lazuli, wanna help too?"

…

"…Lazuli…?"

"Lapis? Are you okay?" Steven turns his head to see what Lapis is looking. He can see a giant sword embedded to the ground. Vines are all around it and caused a few cracks in it.

Steven remembers the times when Pearl told him that this place was a former battlefield between the Crystal Gems and Homeworld thousands of years ago. And after what Pearl showed to him and Connie when she was training Connie, Steven can see that it was really something of a battle, of a war…

Steven looks back at Lapis. She's staring where the sword is but Steven thinks she's not only looking at the sword.

"Lapis…?"

Lapis blinks and snaps out of it. She shakes her head and screws her eyes shut before she looks back at Steven. The grip she has on each arm tightens, almost looking like she's clawing her skin off. She tries to smile –but it looks forced and strained…

"I-I'm sorry, Steven. I just…" Lapis puts her head down and sighs. "…I think I need to fly around. Alone…"

"Are you sure, Lapis?"

"Yeah, I need to do this… I promise I'll come back."

Steven hums and nods. "Okay, I'll stay here with Peridot. Please be okay."

Lapis nods back before she summons her wings and flies off.

Steven really hopes she's alright…

"Hey Steven," Peridot speaks out. "Care to give your assistance? I need this."

Steven runs up to where Peridot is. He doesn't really see why Peridot likes this rubble a lot but it's important to her. So Steven bends his knees and readies himself to pick it up. With a little struggle, Steven picks the rubble up.

"Okay," Steven says. "Where do you want me to put this?"

"Just near the warp pad. I'm still going to need your help with this." Peridot then points at another rubble. "Like this one, it has valuable circuitry that I can use and doesn't look like it's too damaged."

Steven grunts and almost drops the rubble near the warp pad.

"What are you going to do with the rubble, anyway? When you asked where I got the strawberries and listened to what Pearl said, you really want to go here."

"It's simple, Steven. These are materials for potential projects that I will construct in the future. There's also the possibility that I can use these materials to repair the robot I made. And also the barn wall, too. …Actually, the wall is the top priority. The defenses are lowered and we were be easily detected by that Roaming Eye…"

Peridot hums and snaps her fingers.

"Of course! I need to create a defensive structure for future Homeworld attacks! Who knows if the next Homeworld tracking vessel will look for me –or for Jasper, for some reason… Alright! Let's continue!"

"Oh, okay." Steven picks up another rubble that Peridot pointed at.

He looks back at Peridot who is inspecting one rubble with a few butterflies on it. But Steven has one thing on his mind that he wants to ask.

"So, how are you and Lapis in the barn?"

"At first, our relations towards each other has not changed as much when you and the Crystal Gems left to your home base." Peridot answers. "But after a few of your planet days, Lapis Lazuli and I have talked to each other with little error. She even helped me fix the tape recorder!"

"Wow, really?"

"Actually, she gave me the leverage optimizer –or screwdriver as you call it. But you got to admit, that's progress!"

Steven smiles. It really does look like Lapis is giving Peridot a chance.

"Though I must also report of another progress," Peridot speaks out loud.

"Huh? What is it?"

"…Earth and myself. I am trying to get used to your planet and have myself feel like I'm at home again. Since I can't go back to Homeworld, I…" Peridot turns her head and stares at the wild butterflies and strawberry fields. "I am trying to adapt and understand this planet more. I have to. I need to. I—"

"Peridot."

Peridot looks back at Steven, who's give her a smile.

"…It's okay if you're still uncomfortable about it."

"No, it's not like that!" Peridot shouts out, shaking her head rapidly. "I know that I can't be back at Homeworld since I'm a traitor and insulted Yellow Diamond. And I am knowing more about Earth than its resources for possible Gem projects. But I can't stop from feeling… _yearning_ for Homeworld…"

"Peridot, it's alright to feel homesick." Steven comforts. "Sometimes, Dad would tell me about his past home to me when I ask. He would tell me how he went to college and then became a rock star and met Mom…"

Steven sighs and looks up to the sky.

"He sometimes get homesick about it. But when I offer to warp there or have Lion take us, Dad said he's okay. He said after staying in Beach City and living in his van, it was really worth it… But it took some time."

Steven looks back at Peridot with a comforting smile.

"So it's really fine that you need some time still, Peridot. You are a Crystal Gem after all."

Steven successfully stifles his giggles and coos as Peridot blushes and smiles warmly at him before she turns around and marches through the field.

"Alright, alright! Let's look for more!"

* * *

"Um, Peridot," Steven speaks out hesitantly as he looks around the fields. The sun is setting, making the sky turn from a bright cloudless blue to a warm, cloudy orange. "Where's Lapis?"

"Lapis Lazuli? Maybe she went back to the barn."

"I don't think she knows how to fly there and I didn't see the warp pad activating…"

Peridot shrugs her shoulders in response.

Steven looks around more of the strawberry fields, trying to find the blue Gem. It's getting late and Steven really worries about Lapis being all alone here. Lapis is trying to get used to Earth being her new home like Peridot. But Steven can't help but worry about Lapis.

After what Lapis told Steven on the Galaxy Warp, he understands why it would take a lot of time for Lapis to even choose Earth as her new home. She was trapped in the mirror and was abandoned here on Earth for thousands of years. And she can't go back to her old home since it changed a lot and she betrayed Jasper.

Steven wishes she gets to really see Earth…

Then, Steven sees her.

Lapis is sitting on one of the floating islands.

But before Steven calls out to Lapis, he sees that she doesn't look… well…

"Hey, Lazuli! Lapis Lazuli!" Peridot yells as she jumps up and down while waving her arms around. "Lapis! Lazuli! We're here! _Hello_!"

Peridot stops jumping and waving after Lapis responds with nothing but a silence. Peridot joins Steven's staring at Lapis, who hasn't moved at all. Peridot wonders why Lapis is sitting on one of the floating land islands and not responding to her calls.

"…Uh, Steven, what's going on with Lazuli?"

Steven blinks and stares at Lapis. He can see that she has her head down and her arms hugging her knees close to her. Steven remembers her in a similar position, when all of them were in that giant hand. He can feel the pit of guilt in his stomach when he broke his promise to come back for her…

"…Peridot, can you go back to the barn? I'll come back."

"Uh, okay…"

Steven can hear Peridot use the warp pad as he readies himself to hop on the first floating island. He's wearing sandals and it makes it harder if he isn't careful. The first one is easy to hop on. It's more of a big step. The second one is bit harder since it is a hop. Steven continues on hopping on a floating island each to get closer to Lapis. He hops again and again, getting closer and closer to Lapis.

Luckily, Steven doesn't trip on any of the islands and he gets to Lapis.

"…Lapis?"

She doesn't respond…

Steven looks around the fields. Giant weapons, some broken and falling apart while some are not, implanted to the ground with shadows appearing as the sun sets. A lot of green, vines and leaves and stems, are all over the region with the exception of the area that the pyramid exploded. The strawberries are like red and pink dots with the scent of them still strong and yummy. Steven can remember that Pearl told him how the strawberry fields was a big, giant battlefield…

"…It was here…"

Steven blinks and turns his head to look at Lapis.

"What…?"

"This is the place…" Lapis utters. "This was where I… I was picked up by them here and then they put me in that mirror… When I heard where you were going, I had to check and –"

Lapis hugs herself tighter…

"This is the place that caused me to become a prisoner for so many _years_ … All because of _them_ … All because of the rebellion…" Lapis raises her head up to look back at Steven. "I-I'm sorry, Steven. I know you're a Crystal Gem. But you're different. You talked to me, you set me free, you let me choose… But the others…"

Steven hums and walks closer to Lapis. "Is it okay if I sit next to you?"

Lapis nods. "Yeah, sure."

Steven sits down with his feet sticking in front of him. He looks at the fields as the sun sets more and more…

"…Sometimes, I don't know how to talk to the Crystal Gems and there are at times that I don't know them all well." Steven confesses. "My Dad told me that you guys were aliens and that the Crystal Gems were in a war and…" Steven takes a big, deep sigh out. "Sometimes, I wonder what to feel about my Mom and what both the Crystal Gems and my Mom need from me. I'm a Crystal Gem but… but I don't know what to do at times…"

"Wait, really?"

Steven hums and nods. "I know Homeworld is out there and I don't have future vision to know what might happen –but I want them to see Earth isn't so bad and that we Gems don't need to fight each other. I know you were here as a prisoner and that Peridot was here to check on the Cluster but now, Peridot is a Crystal Gem and this could be your new home. If you want, of course."

Lapis looks out at the fields and sighs. "Thanks, but I don't know if I want to become a Crystal Gem –or be anywhere near the others. I still remember about wanting and wishing to go back home for so long… even though it's no longer there. I just–…" _Sigh…!_

Steven looks at Lapis. She looks so lonely and sad. She was trapped in a mirror and then she got fused into Malachite. He really wants to help her and make her happy. But he knows he shouldn't force her –even though he wants her to also be friends with Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. But at least Lapis is still Beach Summer Fun Buddies with Steven.

"You can still stay in the barn." Steven offers. "And maybe someday, we can warp to the beach while Peridot and Pearl can do something with the rubble Peridot collected. I can show you around Beach City since you've only seen it in a mirror. This way, you get more used to Earth."

Lapis smiles at Steven. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"And we can stay away from the ocean if you want."

Lapis smiles bigger. "Thanks, Steven."

Steven smiles back. Even though Earth isn't Lapis Lazuli's home yet, she looks like she's getting happier the longer she's staying here. But…

"Hey Lapis, what was Homeworld like before you got here?" Steven questions.

From what he heard from Peridot, Homeworld is really, really big and every Gem had a job to do to make it bigger and better. It has a whole lot of technology and advancements that Earth doesn't have. All the Gems in Homeworld would serve under a Diamond. And things would be planned to make the best possible future for Homeworld.

But then again, Peridot told all of that before she called Yellow Diamond.

And from what Steven saw from Lapis's water mirror and what Peridot is wearing, the Gems from Homeworld wear the same uniform. Even Jasper was wearing the same uniform with that scary-looking cape. But Lapis is wearing a really pretty dress with a bow behind her.

"Well," Lapis begins. "I was under a different Diamond, not Yellow Diamond like Peridot, those Rubies, and Jasper. She's Blue Diamond and she likes everything to flow in her way. She actually wanted Earth part of her star system. It was hers in the first place. She valued the best of Gems, the ones with talents, and when she saw Earth, she thought she could have more of that. She thought she could have Earth in the end. And that's why she went to war with the Crystal Gems…"

"R-Really…?"

"It was when the Rebellion that happened." She snarls out, balling her hands into fists. "I was here in this place at the wrong time and—…"

Steven frowns as Lapis hugs herself really tightly.

"…Thank you, Steven. Thank you for talking to me and saving from the mirror." Lapis smiles dearly at Steven. "I know I haven't been… the greatest Gem to the other Crystal Gems and I don't think I can just yet. But I choose to stay here and have this as home. Even if it doesn't feel like that now…"

Steven hums and puts his hand on Lapis Lazuli's shoulder.

"You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to." Steven states. "I know you didn't want to be near them –but you did choose to join and play baseball with us. You were really great as Bob, you know."

Lapis softly chuckles. "You called me Bob, remember. When you healed my gem and I thanked you, you said "No prob, Bob." Even though my name is Lapis! And you called me Freddy, too!"

Steven chuckles, too. "It rhymes! Like, let's go, Diego! I say that to the Gems sometimes!"

He looks at Lapis and smiles sincerely at her.

"Lapis, I want to help you. Please, let me do this for you. As Beach Summer Fun Buddies."

Lapis blinks a couple at times at Steven. Surprise on her face before she begins to snort and giggle. Steven can't help but smile more as it looks like Lapis is finally relaxing and being happy since he got on the floating island. Lapis lets her giggles soar throughout the fields, lets her shoulders shake in laughter, and finally lets her back lie on the grassy ground. She takes a deep breath in… and sighs…

"…I chose to be Malachite, to be fused with Jasper, because we are friends." Lapis confesses. "I couldn't help you when Jasper hit you and took you to one of the ship's prisons. I couldn't help you when Peridot used me to go fight against you. I couldn't even help myself when I tried to go home the first time. And you… you talked to me and healed me even after what I did to you, your ocean, and the Crystal Gems. I just wanted to help you since you did so much for me…"

Lapis turns her head and looks up to Steven.

"So now… I choose to have Earth to be my new home –even if it doesn't feel like it yet. And I want to see it –I want to see Earth. With you."

Steven smiles back. "Yeah!" And he looks back at the fields. "And maybe, someday, we can go back here and get some strawberries and make jams. But when you feel like it, of course."

Lapis stops smiling and sits up, looking at the fields. Widened eyes are at the strawberry fields, the once Gems battlefield. She stares at the fields as the sun finally sets and the night begins.

"…Do you really think so?"

"Yeah. I know this place is a bad memory but look how much it changed. Lots of yummy strawberries around here. Even though the weapons are still here, it's not a battlefield anymore. It changed –like the rest of Earth. And even if there are some butterflies here that get too close to your eyeballs, it's not so bad like the last time you were here."

Lapis chuckles. "Yeah, I do like the leaves here…"

Steven chuckles along. He looks out at the fields, stars and clouds are spread out in the night sky. He remembers that the first time he got to here, he fell and made a gooey strawberry mess. Another time, he was warped here with the Gems to try and find out what was the thing he saw –where he was right and it was one of Peridot's orb thingies. And another time, he was going after Pearl and seeing a hologram of his mom…

Steven can only wish and hope Lapis will get better memories of this place. He turns his head to look at Lapis. Lapis looks back.

"Should we go?" Steven asks nicely.

Lapis smiles again.

"Yeah, we can go." Lapis says as she stands up. "Thanks again, Steven."

Steven smiles back and takes her hand.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Steven can't help but put himself on the back of his shoulder for successfully warping again.

Even though he really likes flying with Lapis, it feels nice to give back.

Steven follows Lapis to where the barn is. From the clanking and banging, Steven hears from the barn, he's pretty sure that Peridot is working hard on making something.

"I wonder what Peridot is making?" Steven asks out loud. He and Lapis enter the barn and sees Peridot constructing on the broken barn wall.

"Hey Peridot, what are you doing?"

Peridot stops working on the walls and widely smiles and waves. "Steven! Lapis Lazuli! I see that you've returned. Look at this!"

Peridot waves both of her hands at the wall.

"Tada! The wall is in the process of restoration and _will_ be better after I upgrade it with a turret or two. Who knows when more Homeworld Gems will come here to Earth? Though I still don't know why those Rubies were looking for Jasper –but nonetheless, we should be prepared!"

Oh yeah, Steven remembers when Peridot used her robot to break free of the barn. Though the Crystal Gems try to fix it by putting a large sheet around it. It only covered part of the wall. But now, Peridot has a bit of the bottom done.

"Hey Peridot, do you need any help?"

Peridot whips her head to stare at Lapis. "R-Really?"

Lapis hums and crosses her arms. "Yeah, why not."

"But aren't you going back to your silo, Lazuli?"

Lapis looks back at the silo and then shrugs her shoulders. "I decided to stay here and help."

"O-Oh… Okay!" Peridot cheers out. "Just get the Earth screwdriver and let's get to work!"

Steven feels giddy and smiles at Lapis and Peridot working together. They are finally becoming friends! Even though Lapis is still a bit hesitant, she is choosing to change.

Maybe Steven doesn't need to split the barn in two. Maybe they can share the barn together.

And maybe someday, Steven can invited both of them back to the strawberry fields, making good and new memories together…

* * *

 **I am done! I hope you enjoy this, Karu-chan!**

 **And thanks to everyone else for reading this. Hope all of you are enjoying Steven's Summer Adventure!**


End file.
